


FT9

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Сборник драбблов про самого главного фаната Нандо и, собственно, самого Нандо.Таймлайна нет, абсолютно рандомные зарисовки.
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Saúl Ñíguez
Kudos: 4





	1. Харадзюку

— Привет! — Нандо в бейсболке с повернутым назад козырьком и эйрподсами в ушах улыбается ему с экрана. Сауль слышит гул шумной улицы, а потом изображение резко вздрагивает, лицо Нандо пропадает, камера выхватывает чье-то пальто, угол здания с рекламной вывеской, исписанной иероглифами, Нандо на фоне чертыхается и переходит на японский. Сауль хмыкает, оценивая ужасный акцент. 

— Gomen nasai! Ох, эм-м...sorry! 

Он не слышит, что отвечают Нандо, но тот улыбается кому-то за кадром, кивает, а потом выравнивает камеру, возвращаясь к нему. 

— Прости, тут очень уж оживленно, не могу никак привыкнуть. 

Сауль угукает, отчаянно давя зевок, потому что в Мадриде уже поздний вечер. 

— Где ты? 

— Харадзюку. 

— М-мм? Без идей, что это. Покажешь? 

— Конечно, — соглашается Нандо и переключается с фронталки. Он стоит перед оживлённым перекрестком, и вокруг него снуют люди — каждый третий в белой медицинской маске — периодически одетые в такие кислотные цвета, что у Сауля тут же начинает рябить в глазах. 

— Район уличной моды, — комментирует Нандо и медленно поворачивается вокруг себя, давая Саулю возможность посмотреть на пеструю толпу. 

— Жалеешь, наверное, что твои модные расклешенные штаны не дожили до этого дня, а? — не удерживается он от подколки. — Или одна из тех стремных футболок, которые вы носили на пару с Рамосом? 

— Попустись, — смеется Нандо. — Сколько ты еще будешь мне их припоминать? Все совершают ошибки. Мне было двадцать четыре! 

— Это была фэшн-катастрофа, — бурчит Сауль. — Мне тоже двадцать четыре, но я так не одеваюсь. 

Вздох Нандо тонет в сигнале проезжающей мимо машины. 

— Я вообще хотел написать, но... в общем, насчет твоей просьбы. У меня завтра выходной... 

— Везет! — Сауль хмурится и зевает еще раз, вспоминая об утренней тренировке. Чоло клятвенно обещал гонять их до упаду. 

— Так вот. Точно? Ничего больше? Как насчет, эм-м, Наруто? One..? Piece..или Punch? Не уверен сейчас, я не особо разбираюсь, ты знаешь, — извиняющимся тоном продолжает Нандо. — Мне сказали, они довольно популярны здесь. 

Сауль улыбается. Господи, да Нандо там проводил целое исследование, судя по всему. 

— Не, не нужно ничего больше. Только Драгонболл. 

Нандо открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Сауль в этот момент обращает внимание на выбившуюся из-под бейсболки прядку темных волос. И зачем-то добавляет, не уверенный, о чем именно он сейчас говорит. 

— Я же типа однолюб. Ну, ты знаешь. 

Нандо моргает, многозначительно молчит, пару секунд вглядываясь в экран, а потом внезапно почти нежно произносит. 

— Да, я знаю.


	2. Собаки, первое знакомство и несколько фото

— Заходи! Привет! — Сауль с порога утягивает его в крепкое объятие и уже собирается отстраниться, похлопав Нандо по плечу, когда слышит за спиной цокот коготков по полу. — О черт, Борис! Тайла! Фу, на место! Блядь, прости, они очень... иди сюда, сюда! Очень дружелюбные. 

— Все в порядке, — Нандо присаживается на корточки, чтобы погладить удерживаемых Саулем собак. — Итак, кто из вас Борис, а кто Тайла? 

— Рыжая — это Тайла, мелкий — Борис. 

— Привет, — здоровается Нандо, и Борис тут же лижет ему руку, отчаянно охаживая Сауля хвостом по ногам. 

— Славные! 

— Вообще-то те еще монстры, ты скоро увидишь. Пойдем? 

— Погоди, — Нандо, не переставая трепать Тайлу по холке, другой рукой выуживает из заднего кармана айфон. — Можно? Хочу показать детям, они будут в восторге. 

— А, э. Окей, давай, без проблем. 

Нандо, не разгибаясь, отодвигается подальше и упирается спиной в стену, чтобы они втроем попали в кадр. Сауль немного неловко улыбается, позируя и пытаясь заставить собак не вертеться, пока Нандо, закусив губу, смотрит в экран. Проходит добрых секунд сорок, прежде чем Сауль догадывается: 

— Это видео? Ты снимаешь, да?! О, черт, чел, да ладно! 

— Да, — ухмыляется Нандо, и привычные лучики-морщинки разбегаются от уголков его глаз. Сауль издает недовольный звук и с осуждением смотрит на него. 

— Скажешь «привет» Норе? 

— Уа-аф! — подает голос Тайла. 

— Неплохо, — оценивает Нандо, запихивая айфон обратно. — Спасибо. 

И тут же морщится, поднимаясь с затекших от неудобной позы ног. 

— Это все старость, — мстительно констатирует Сауль, на что Нандо только отмахивается от него. 

Собаки вьются рядом, отчаянно мешаясь, и Сауль щиколоткой легонько подпихивает Бориса в сторону от входной двери. Щелкает замком. — Ну, пойдем, чего мы на пороге. 

В гостиной Нандо тормозит у стеклянного столика около дивана, скептичным взглядом окидывая то, что на нем валяется. 

— Семечки? Серьезно? 

— Это не мои, Серхио забыл, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Сауль, проходя мимо, и падает на одно из новеньких кожаных кресел, заказанных сестрой. — Он постоянно жрет их, когда мы смотрим футбол. Семечковый маньяк. 

Нандо неопределенно хмыкает в ответ и опускается на диван — Борис тут же запрыгивает следом, устраиваясь у него под боком, и переворачивается на спину, требуя внимания. Тайла обращается с гостем чуть более обходительно — подходит и вежливо пристраивает голову Нандо на колено.

— Ну все, ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь. Чеши теперь! 

— Мне и не хочется уходить, — Нандо улыбается и покорно запускает пальцы в собачью шерсть. 

Сауль какое-то время просто молча наблюдает за ними, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли о Нандо в его доме, о Нандо, гладящем его собак, о Нандо, каким-то чудом превратившимся из кумира в его друга, пока айфон, оставленный на столике, внезапно не разражается чередой уведомлений о сообщениях, упавших в командный чат. Сауль тянется за ним, рефлекторно проверяет последние, а потом, помедлив, открывает камеру и щелкает несколько кадров с Нандо. Тот вскидывет брови, отрываясь от почёсывания Бориса. 

— М? 

— Ничего. Продам потом репортерам из Марки, — Сауль отбрасывает смартфон на диван, очень надеясь, что шутка прозвучала достаточно небрежно. И спешит уйти на кухню, делая вид, что вспомнил, наконец, о правилах гостеприимства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Серхио — который Монро и друг Сауля, не Рамос х)


	3. Татуировки и FIFA

— Блин, старик, ты даже не пытаешься, — ворчит Сауль и пихает его локтем в бок. 

— Неправда! Я пытаюсь, — Нандо с трудом успевает перебирать пальцами по кнопкам геймпада. — Просто я не так в этом хор... 

— Гол! — Сауль вскидывает руки в победном жесте, едва не заехав сидящему рядом с ним на диване Нандо по лицу. — Гол-гол-гол-го-ол! Какой гол! Черт, хотя бы тут я забиваю, а. 

Азартно сверкнув глазами, он несколько раз хлопает Нандо по колену и возвращается к игре. 

Несколько минут они проводят в молчании, нарушаемом лишь приглушенным звуком аудиодорожки и захлебывающимися щелчками кнопок, всецело сосредоточенные на зеленом поле перед ними. 

— Оуф-ф, да быть не может, — Нандо смешно надувает щеки и разочарованно откидывается на спинку дивана, в очередной раз потеряв игроком мяч. — У нас разные уровни сложности? 

— Еще чего, — Сауль ожесточенно клацает стиками, направляя свою команду в чужую штрафную. 

— Нет, да ты видел, я даже не контролировал его, я переключился на другого защитника, почему он? А, черт..! 

— Вамо-ос! — левая рука Сауля с зажатым в ладони геймпадом вновь оказывается прямо перед носом у едва успевшего зажмуриться Нандо. Тот шепотом ругается, а потом, покосившись на смакующего повтор гола Сауля, так и не убравшего руку, ухмыляется, мягко перехватывает ее и прижимается губами к татуировке на запястье, копируя чужой жест. 

— Блядь, — Сауль давится воздухом и замирает. Нандо насмешливо наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц и на пробу медленно касается кожи языком. Сауль сглатывает и пробует еще раз. — Твою мать, Нандо?.. Чего ты!.. Мне же еще так... настоящие голы праздновать. 

Нандо в ответ только хмыкает и вместо того, чтобы отпустить его, прижимается ртом крепче и оставляет быстро наливающийся краснотой след. И еще один. 

— Н-ну, Нандо, ну правда, — Сауль едва заметно вздрагивает, начиная алеть ушами, но, впрочем, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки вырваться. — Хватит. Иначе я сопру твой жест и буду праздновать им. 

— Ну да, — Нандо, наконец, отрывается от его запястья, легонько дует на влажную от слюны кожу и иронично добавляет. — Как будто ты еще этого не сделал. 

Переводит взгляд на экран. 

— Кстати, кажется, ты сейчас пропустишь.


	4. Цветок и драконы

Сауль сидит, закинув ногу на ногу и уткнувшись в телефон — ставит пару лайков по тегу Атлетико, быстро пробегается глазами по очередному рекомендованному посту с рецептами здоровой пищи, переходит в аккаунт, задумчиво теребит нижнюю губу и тапает на кнопку «подписаться». Дети Нандо — Лео и маленькая Эльса — возятся на полу у его ног, самозабвенно что-то калякая на огромном ватмане, окруженные разбросанными вокруг них цветными маркерами. 

— Они тебя не сильно отвлекают? — Олалья незаметно заходит в комнату и тепло ему улыбается. 

— Не, порядок. У меня у самого есть племяшка, мелкий еще, — он усаживается ровно и, показав большой палец, забирает из ее рук стакан с соком. — Спасибо! 

— Он скоро соберется, — качает она головой, имея ввиду застрявшего на втором этаже Нандо, и напоследок окидывает детей нежным взглядом. 

Сауль прихлебывает сок, а потом отставляет его на столик у дивана и решительно сползает на пол, потому что лента Инстаграма успевает к тому моменту ему изрядно надоесть. 

— Что вы рисуете? — он усаживается рядом с ними и склоняется, упираясь на локти. 

— Это дракон, — немного шепеляво произносит Эльса, гордо тыкая пальцем в непонятное существо зеленого цвета. 

— А это?

— Тоже дракон! 

— Похоже, ты их любишь, да? 

— Нет! — Эльса мотает головой. — Их Лео любит. Я рисую их ему, потому что хорошо умею. 

Сауль смотрит на замысловатых животных, напоминающих что угодно кроме драконов, и согласно мычит. 

— У тебя цветочек! — Эльса замечает его татуировки. — А это часики! И дерево! Почему они все черные? Цветочки не должны быть черными! 

Сауль не успевает вставить даже слова, а Эльса уже тянется к нему с открытым красным маркером и оставляет влажную точку прямо посередине татуировки. И, высунув от усердия кончик языка, начинает медленно закрашивать рисунок. 

— Эльса! Прекрати! — спохватывается Лео и пытается отобрать у сестры маркер. 

— Все в порядке, пусть, — смеется Сауль. — Я давно думал набить цветную, если честно. 

Эльса одобрительно смотрит на него и берется за зеленый маркер. Сауль не уверен, что Будде пойдет зеленый, но кто он, чтобы спорить с маленькой девочкой. Когда она добирается до локтя, Лео успевает рассказать ему как минимум три истории про драконов, и уже собирается начать четвертую, когда Эльса внезапно спрашивает, ткнув пальцем ему куда-то в плечо. 

— Что это? 

— Что? Эм? Где? — ему приходится неловко вывернуть руку, чтобы увидеть, куда она показывает. 

— Это год, — авторитетно замечает наклонившийся к ним Лео. — А это... 

— Это номер как у папочки! Только он у него вот здесь! И его имя, да? — обрадованная догадкой Эльса показывает на свое левое запястье. А потом подаётся вперед, наваливаясь на его колено всем своим маленьким весом, и старается заглянуть в глаза с присущим всем детям остро вспыхнувшим интересом. — Почему оно у тебя нарисовано? 

Сауль моргает и растеряно смотрит на нее, не зная, что ответить. Он не уверен, что может правильно объяснить, что значил для него тот день и матч с Райо, когда Нандо, уходя с поля, передал капитанскую повязку ему. И то, что она перешла ему именно от Нандо, делало этот момент, пожалуй, особенным вдвойне. 

— У папочки есть имя мамочки. Он говорит, это потому, что он очень любит ее, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжает Эльса. — А ты любишь папочку? 

На этих словах Сауль чувствует, как у него начинают гореть уши. Лео с задумчивым выражением лица смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, но положение внезапно спасает Нандо с спортивной сумкой через плечо, спустившийся в гостиную. 

— Я готов, можем ехать. 

— Папочка! — радостно взвизгивает Эльса и, обогнув стол, обнимает Нандо за ногу, полностью переключив свое внимание на отца. Лео улыбается и тоже подходит к нему. 

Сауль тяжело и долго выдыхает, надув щеки и вскинув брови, и трет себя сзади по шее. 

— О боже, что они сделали с тобой? — Нандо во все глаза смотрит на его разукрашенную руку. Присаживается на корточки, и Эльса тут же обвивает его руками за шею. — Разбойники, зачем вы с ним так? 

— Прости, — шепотом добавляет он поверх их голов. 

Сауль только отмахивается, поднимаясь с пола и собираясь дойти до ближайшей ванной комнаты. Конечно, потом он обязательно не удержится и припомнит Нандо об этом хотя бы раз, но сейчас у него внезапно нет ни желания, ни сил язвить. Когда он проходит мимо них, Эльса отцепляется от отца и хватает его за край футболки. 

— М? 

Она хмурится и требовательно смотрит на него. 

— Ты не ответил, — упрямо говорит она, и у Сауля неловко екает сердце, потому что он понимает, что боится, что она сейчас повторит вопрос, но все же находит в себе силы подмигнуть ей и широко улыбнуться. 

— Конечно да. 

Эльса светлеет лицом и тут же, словно враз растеряв весь интерес к нему, ласково приникает к Нандо, который на автомате нежно гладит ее по голове, провожая прямую спину Сауля задумчивым взглядом.


	5. Вопрос

— Н-нандо, я давно, ох, блядь, д-давно хотел тебе сказать...

— М-м?

— Я...ха-ах, сказать, — Сауль цепляется правой рукой за его плечо, и, вздрогнув, отворачивает голову на подушку, зарываясь в нее лицом, отчего его голос звучит теперь совсем неразборчиво.

— Что? — Нандо не выдерживает и тянется к нему, складывая Сауля почти пополам.

Тот тихо стонет, дергает небритым подбородком, и они оказываются нос к носу — у Сауля совершенно ошалевшие глаза, потемневшие от пота короткие волосы на выбритых висках и ярко-красные, все искусанные тонкие губы.  
— Что..., — он мелко подрагивает под ним всем телом, а потом вдруг ухмыляется. — Что у меня... затекла поясница. И я устал.

— О, — Нандо растеряно моргает, осмысливая услышанное. Выжимает свой вес на руках, немного приподнимаясь, и качает головой, стараясь сдержать улыбку. — Как ты умудряешься это делать в двадцать три года? Я в двадцать три никогда не уставал.

— Да? — Сауль беззлобно пихает его кулаком в плечо, пытаясь поймать сбитое дыхание. — И под кем же это ты никогда не уставал в двадцать три?

И тут же понимает, что сболтнул лишнего, когда видит, как Нандо меняется в лице. Как глубокая, тяжелая складка обозначается на веснушчатом лбу, и как Нандо хмурится, закусив губу, явно вспоминая сейчас о чем-то. Или о ком-то. Он молчит, и с каждой секундой тишины Сауль все больше понимает, что ему не ответят.

— Блядь, прости, эм, прости, это просто херовая шутка, — начинает он, нервно ерзнув под замершим Нандо. А потом накрывает глаза ладонью и раздосадовано бьет другой по постели, когда Нандо, не глядя на него, придерживает его под коленом и аккуратно выскальзывает, отстраняясь. Сауль тихо ругается сквозь зубы, проклиная свой длинный язык и то, что умудрился в очередной раз все запороть. Он чувствует, как под веками набегают злые слезы, но он большой уже мальчик — двадцать три года, как они только что успели обсудить, поэтому он, конечно, не плачет, а только крепко жмурится до рези в глазах. Нандо шелестит простынями где-то рядом, и Сауль уже планирует заставить себя подняться, чтобы позорно свалить в ванную, когда его плеча вдруг касается горячая ладонь.

— Эй, — зовет его Нандо, и он разлепляет зажмуренные глаза, поворачиваясь на голос. Нандо сидит, облокотившись на сбитые ими к изголовью кровати подушки, согнув одну ногу и подобрав ее по себя. Все еще такой же растрепанный и возбужденный, как и несколько минут назад. Только голос у него внезапно очень тихий и мягкий.

— Иди сюда, — Нандо легко ему улыбается и призывно хлопает себя по колену. — Побережем твою поясницу.


	6. Пальцы

У Нандо острый подбородок, чуть колкий от наметившейся щетины. Он упирается им Саулю в ладонь, и тот какое-то время просто невесомо поглаживает его по шее, пока Нандо не сглатывает, обозначая под пальцами Сауля то уязвимое место, где ходит под тонкой кожей вверх-вниз кадык. У него темные, почти черные, как будто испуганные глаза и едва заметные веснушки на губах. И Сауль не может удержаться — проводит большим пальцем, медленно, сминая пухлую нижнюю, так, что становятся видны зубы с легкой кривизной, которую Нандо почему-то не захотел исправлять. Он нажимает чуть сильнее, продолжая удерживать его под подбородок, и Нандо покорно размыкает губы, приоткрывая рот. И, шумно выдохнув носом, закрывает глаза.

У Сауля длинные, прямые пальцы с округлыми, крупными косточками между фалангами, и он чувствует, как Нандо легко задевает их зубами, когда он проталкивает их в лихорадочно горячий, влажный рот. Веки Нандо дрожат, пока он водит подушечками пальцев по гладкой, нежной изнанке щек, натягивает ее изнутри, заставляя губы Нандо расползтись в почти болезненной гримасе, а потом толкает пальцы глубже, дальше, вниз по скользкому языку, и Нандо давится, сжимаясь горлом и жмуря глаза. 

И тут же заходится отрывистым кашлем, когда Сауль спешно выдергивает пальцы из его рта. Сауль надеется, что не выглядит испуганным, но его выдают трагично дернувшиеся вверх брови и чуть подрагивающие, мокрые от слюны пальцы, которыми он успокаивающе гладит Нандо по щеке, пока тот переводит дыхание. 

Когда Нандо, наконец, говорит — у него сиплый, глухой голос, как бывает, когда он дает интервью сразу после матча.

— Все в порядке, — он несколько раз моргает, словно прислушиваясь к себе, и поднимает взгляд на Сауля. Смотрит прямо в глаза. А потом едва заметно трется щекой о его пальцы. — Просто... полегче со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> Инстаграм Сауля выдает прекрасное: Сауль подписан как минимум на пять аккаунтов по Драгонболлу :)


End file.
